Spiritual Training
by Chozin Yi
Summary: During her Training in the Kingdom Of Khura'in, Maya made great friends with the local monk in training, Ahlbi Ur'Gaid. Although during a training session at a waterfall, Maya notices that Ahlbi seems to have taken a liking to her. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning)


Spiritual Training.

A Maya x Ahlbi One-Shot.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with a new story, and it's not a Vocaloid one this time! Just keep in mind, I'm only taking a short break from Vocaloid stories for now. Anyway, I'm in an Ace Attorney mood again, and you know what's funny? Ever since Spirit Of Justice came out, there has been a lot of Maya x Ahlbi hentai lately, which I think is hot since I love straight shota and all, but you know what there hasn't been?

Lemons featuring Maya and Ahlbi!

So I decided to take it upon myself to start the bandwagon!

By the way, since the title is similar to my last Ace Attorney fic "Spiritual Lust", you might think these two are related. They are not, so don't think of them as being part of the same story, as they have no connections to each other.

Now let's hurry up and get the disclaimers out of the way!

1\. I do not own Ace Attorney, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, you can go ahead and read anyway, your secret's safe with me. *Wink Wink*

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota. If this disturbs you, then why did click on this one in the first place?

Now let's get funky!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the outskirts of the capital city of the Kingdom of Khura'in, we find our favorite spirit medium Maya Fey, standing under a waterfall, the cold water cascading down and drenching her body, the white robe she's wearing becoming waterlogged as she stood in a prayer pose, she face scrunched up in concentration.

"Your 30 minutes are up Ms. Maya! You can come out now!" A young boy of 9 called from the shoreline.

Glad that she was done, Maya stepped out from under the waterfall, shaking her head like a dog would.

"Thanks for keeping track of time Ahlbi. I thought that if I stood under there any longer I might actually turn into water!" Maya said to him as she stepped out of the water and onto the dry shore.

She walked over to a tree branch, which had a towel hanging from it, and she grabbed it and began to dry her hair before tying her hair up into her iconic topknot. After that, she began to strip off her soaking wet robe, Ahlbi, realizing that Maya probably wouldn't like it if he watched, turned around, blushing.

Even though he faced the opposite direction, trying to think of something other than Maya, his boyhood curiosity took over and he slowly turned his head slightly to try to get a good look at Maya out of the corner of his eye.

He saw Maya drying herself with the towel, her bare back exposed as she dried her rear end, before switching to dry her torso, now exposing her beautiful ass. Ahlbi blushed heavily and tried to turn his head more to get a better look. As Maya wrapped the towel around herself, she noticed what looked like Ahlbi peek at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Ahlbi! Shame on you!" She said to him as she held the towel tightly around herself, although rather than being mad, she actually giggled at the fact that little Ahlbi was checking her out.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Maya! I didn't mean to look! Please forgive me!" Ahlbi shouted, facing the opposite direction feeling guilty.

"Don't be upset Ahlbi, all boy's your age are curious about what girl looks like naked. It's okay, I'm not mad." Maya said to him calmly, reassuring him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that all of the monks I train with are all boys and I don't have many friends who are girls." Ahlbi explained, his face red.

Maya felt kinda sorry for him, and the funny thing is, for some reason, she WANTED him check her out, she WANTED to share herself with him and let him explore her body. It's not everyday that a cute boy like Ahlbi gets to see a cute girl naked.

"Ahlbi, if you want to see what I look like, I'll show you. You just gotta keep it between us, okay?" Maya explained to him.

"R-really Ms. Maya? You don't mind?" Ahlbi said hesitantly.

"Not at all." Maya said while giggling.

Ahlbi turned around and saw Maya sitting on a log with the towel wrapped around her body. She smiled sweetly at him as he slowly walked over, hoping the Holy Mother wouldn't punish him.

'It's not like I'm making Ms. Maya do this. She's okay with letting me see her naked.' He thought as he stood in front of her.

Maya smiled at him and patted the spot on the log to her right.

"Come sit Ahlbi." She asked him sweetly.

Taking a gulp, Ahlbi complied and sat next to Maya. After he sat down, Maya removed the towel from her body, revealing her naked glory to the young monk in training. Ahlbi gasped and stared wide eyed at Maya, not taking his eyes off of her C-Cup breasts.

"Do you like my body Ahlbi?" Maya asked him, cupping her boobs in her hands.

"Ms. Maya, you're so beautiful!" Ahlbi said as he started in awe.

"Do you wanna touch my boobies Ahlbi? Go ahead!" Maya urged him, shaking her chest so her breasts shook slightly, enticing him more.

His hands shaking slightly, Ahlbi reached out and took her boobs in his hands, fondling the mounds in front of him. His fingers seemed to sink into them, they were so soft and warm, and his palms gently rubbed against her nipples, making Maya coo and ahh.

She noticed a tent in Ahlbi's robe, and giggled.

"Looks like you're a little excited huh?" Maya teased him.

"Huh?"

Focusing and were Maya was looking, Ahlbi noticed the obvious tent in his lap.

"Ahh!" He gasped, taking his hands off of Maya's rack, and covering his groin instead.

"Aww, Ahlbi you don't need to be embarrassed. That happens to every boy when they get excited from seeing a girl naked. Plus you actually got to touch my boobies too!" Maya said, as she put her hand onto of his.

"Right, I guess..." Ahlbi said meekly.

Maya could tell that his erection was causing him discomfort, and she felt like she should help him, even though there was a massive age difference between them. Plus, she was actually feeling kinda horny from exposing herself to him, and from him groping her breasts as well.

"Ahlbi, can you keep a secret?" Maya asked him seductively.

He looked up at her and despite his discomfort, his eyes shone with curiosity.

"Seriously, no one else can know about this, we could get in a lot of trouble because of it."

"I promise Ms. Maya!"

Giggling, Maya got off the log and spread the towel on the grass like a picnic cloth before turning to Ahlbi, who was staring at her ass the whole time.

"Okay Ahlbi, I need you get naked now." Maya told him.

With a face, red as a tomato, Ahlbi hesitated, before slowly removing each article of clothing he wore, from his monk robes, to his shoes and socks, and finally, his underwear. Making a small squeak of embarrassment, Ahlbi pulled his underpants down, exposing his erect, hairless member.

"Looks like you're ready. Now Ahlbi, come over here and lie town on the towel please." Maya asked him.

Following her directions, Ahlbi walked over and lied down on the towel in front of Maya. He gazed up at Maya as she got on her knees in between his legs, leaning down to his groin.

"Do you know what we're going to do Ahlbi?"

He shook his head no.

"We're about to have sex."

Ahlbi gasped in realization.

"It's actually custom for a monk to make love for the first time when they come of age!" Ahlbi said excitedly, ecstatic that he gets to lose his V-Card early.

"Really? When do you come of age then?" Maya inquired.

"14."

"That young!? Back home it's supposed to be 18!" Maya exclaimed.

"How can anyone wait that long!?" Ahlbi exclaimed as well, culture shock seeping in.

Anyway, with that out of the way, Maya leaned over his crotch, gave his peter a little kiss, and then began to lick it, making Ahlbi squirm and cry out in pleasure. She licked the underside thoroughly, after which she then licked all over it, getting it as wet and moist as possible, before finally taking Ahlbi's length into her mouth and she sucked harder and harder, making him gasp and moan and grip the towel with both hands.

"Ms. Maya! It feels wonderful! More! Suck on my peepee!" He cried.

Maya had to try her best not to laugh, hearing him use such a childish word was so funny to her, yet also strangely erotic. Maybe she had a fetish from it, who knows.

"Please Ms. Maya! Don't stop! It's soooo good! Keep sucking on my peepee! Oh Holy Mother! Something's happening! I feel weird! Ah! Ahh! AHHHHH!" Ahlbi cried out, his body being overtaken by his first ever orgasm, although he was too young to make sperm, so his dick only pulsed and twitched furiously inside Maya's mouth.

Maya took his dick out of her mouth and leaned over to look at his face.

"Did you like that Ahlbi?" She asked.

"Ms. Maya, that was awesome! Can we do more please? Can we?" He begged.

Maya moved her legs so she was straddling him and she stroked his cheek.

"Why of course Ahlbi. We're not even at the good part yet." Maya told him before reaching down to take his still erect cock in her hand.

"Watch closely Ahlbi, I'm gonna put your peepee in my pussy!" She said huskily, before lowering herself onto his cock, taking it all in as she and Ahlbi both moan in synch.

"Oh Holy Mother! Ms Maya your so hot and wet inside! It's sucking me in!" Ahlbi gasped.

"Mmm, Ahlbi your hard!" Maya gasped as well.

After just sitting there with his cock inside her for a few minutes, Maya began to bounce up and down, sucking his cock in and out of her pussy, her boobs bouncing around every time their hips would make contact. Loving the view of Maya's chest bouncing around, Ahlbi reached up and took them in his hands, fondling the soft mounds as Maya rode him, both of them moaning in rhythm.

"Well Ahlbi? Do you like it? Does my pussy feel good?" Maya cooed, grinding her hips as she held on to his wrists while he continued to grope her chest.

"It feels so good! It's amazing! I love it Ms. Maya!"

Ahlbi began to hump up to meet with Maya's bounces, making it feel even better for them both.

"Yes Ahlbi! Yes! Hump me! Hump me baby! Oh yes, you're making me feel so good!" Maya moaned, he tongue sticking out like a dog in heat.

"Oh no! Oh no! Ms Maya! The feeling's coming back again!" Ahlbi cried out, not wanting it to end already.

"It's okay Ahlbi! I'm close too! Let's cum together!" Maya gasped out, her orgasm coming closer and closer.

She leaned down, put her hands on Ahlbi's face, and kissed him, starting with just simply pressing her lips against his, before forcing her tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch of it as her and Ahlbi's tongues wrangled together, until finally they both hit their peak and Maya's pussy clenched on his dick like a vice while his dick twitched hard as they both moaned deeply into each other's mouths.

Breaking apart, Maya climbed off of him, his now flaccid dick falling out of her pussy. Maya sat on the grass while Ahlbi lied on the towel as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Well Ahlbi? Was that fun or what?" Maya asked him.

"That was the best thing ever!" Ahlbi said happily.

Giggling, Maya stood up and began to put her clothes on.

"You better get dressed too Ahlbi. Let's head back into town and get something to eat, okay?"

"Of course Ms. Maya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alrighty then! Sorry this one took a while guys. I've been having writer's block lately. Hopefully you all like it! Chozin out!


End file.
